The present invention relates to a two-piece clip with an elastically adjustable ferrule, and more particularly to a two-piece clip having a ferrule that is formed from an elastic strip with two free end portions of the strip crossing each other to locate outside the ferrule. By compressing the crossed free end portions toward each other, the ferrule may be diametrically enlarged for easily putting it around a pen. The two crossed free end portions are curved at their outermost ends to form two hollow cylinders into which a clip member is detachably inserted. The clip member has a small length upward projected from the hollow cylinders for connecting one or more ornamental or advertising articles thereto.
A clip mounted on a pen is usually an integrally formed metal member or plastic member with sufficient elasticity and rigidity. This type of clip includes a horizontal top ring for putting on a top of the pen and being fixed thereto by a fastening means and a vertical arm integrally extended from the horizontal ring to elastically abut on a body of the pen. The horizontal ring of the clip must have a size exactly matching with the diameter of the pen top. The same one clip could not be used on other pen having different top diameter or shape. And, once the horizontal ring is fastened to the pen top, the whole clip would not be able to be easily dismounted from the pen or move to some other position on the pen. It is therefore desirable to develop a clip that is not subject to the above-mentioned restrictions and can be used as an ornamental or advertising means to increase the value thereof.